


revelations post-mortem

by davidelizabeth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Unstated Illness, dave is dead, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, was rude, and selfish, but he was also scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revelations post-mortem

“My brother was an ass. He was insufferable and I hated him so much. You all think he was an angel, who couldn’t do anything wrong, you know what? You’re wrong. He tried to be brave for people who didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to die. He might have been an asshole but he didn’t deserve to have to sit in a hospital day in and day out, all alone, just because the people he loved started to distance themselves from him!” You choked out a sob, taking a minute to recollect yourself, this isn’t what you had planned to say about your late brother, but it needed to be said.

 

“He was a bright boy, he had many talents and he was passionate about a lot of things. Dave loved the outdoors, as pale and sickly as he was. He always told me that was where the best photos could be taken, just at dusk, or in the middle of a storm. Before he got sick, we would go sit on the roof, whenever a storm was approaching. Dave talked to me, more than he talked to anyone else. He was real with me, he didn’t try to hide behind his shades or his cool kid persona. He was Dave and I was Rose.” The small crowd in front of you is quiet, but you don’t let that fool you.  
Dirk chose to leave his shade off today, so you could see the tears slowly building up in his eyes. Roxy, was shockingly sober. She hadn’t been since before Dave was diagnosed, she looked like she was in shock. Jade and John look crestfallen. Jake and Jane hadn’t been very close to Dave, not like she had, but they still looked downcast. There were other people here, but no one of real importance.

  
“Dave, was rude, and selfish, but he was also scared. He was fucking terrified of dying. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to waste away. When people started to pull away from him, he cried. After a while, I was the only one he could rely on. Dave was quiet and sad, he tried not to be a nuisance, and stood on his own two feet even when all the odds were stacked against him. Dave should be a role model, but instead, he faded into the background. Dave was not his illness, and he refused to let it control him. Dave took everything you gave him and even more. He took and took and took some more because he didn’t have anything left to give. He was crude and selfish and demanding.”

  
You smiled, as you thought about how Dave would be yelling at you all to stop being shitty assholes and to go do something interesting. “Dave took life from me, he took years I’ll never get back. Those years were spent holding his hair back as he vomited up every single thing he forced down his throat. Those years were spent holding his hand and loving him for everything he was, and not what he ended his life as. So no, Dave didn’t deserve to die, but by all god we shouldn’t be sad about his passing. Dave is gone yes, but he left us with some of the best memories we’ll ever have.” And with that, you step down from the podium, tears and snot running down your face.

  
You step over to the open coffin, Dave’s pale skin, and dull hair looking back at you. “I hope you enjoyed that asshole. I love you.” You whispered as you kissed his forehead one last time, before walking back to your seat. Jade and Roxy were bawling while Dirk was crying silently. John just, looked wrong. Like he shouldn’t be at a funeral.

  
You started laughing, attracting shocked looks from nearly everyone in the church. “Fuck this shit, Dave would stab me if he saw me like this. Stop fucking crying, do you think Dave would sit and cry at your funeral? No, he’d be fucking smashed and laughing at all the bitches who were crying. So see yah later bitches, I’m off to go get fucking hammered.” And with that, you left the church.


End file.
